1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of fishing pliers.
2. The Relevant Technology
Tying fishing line onto a lure, such as a fly, spinner, or bait hook, is often a difficult process, particularly for people with limited fishing experience or eyesight or physical limitations that make tying a small piece of line onto the small eyelet of a lure difficult. The small sizes of line and lure that are desirable for successful fishing often make it difficult to tie the line onto the lure. It is therefore desirable to streamline the tying process by producing products that make the process more efficient and less cumbersome.